


Fake A Smile To Show Them You're Fine

by dirkygoodness



Series: The Aftermath Of The End Of The World [1]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: I can't stop making them, I have a problem, Incest, It's another sad fic, M/M, Rin is an idiot but hes trying, Sibling Incest, Yukio has major problems, he needs help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:24:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It hurt him, to see his brother, the once Paladin, the strong exorcist, so weak and defeated. It made him feel as if it was his fault Yukio was hurting, and his fault for not making him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fake A Smile To Show Them You're Fine

**Author's Note:**

> So I said it would be up by Monday (or Wednesday), and it will be. This is a different ship and I wrote it during school and decided that it was good enough to post. I might post another (it's sad too) of this ship in the next few days but I'm not sure.  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

It was dark, only a sliver of moonlight found it's way into his room through the mostly covered window. Outside, he could hear the wind going through trees, giving off a quiet rustle. Inside he could hear the faint, but distinctive, noises of someone sleeping, the quiet in and out of breathing. It wasn't his brother, the noise much to quiet. Rather, it was Kuro, laying next to his head, sleeping on his pillow. Rin looked over at his brothers side, his brothers bed, trying to make out the shape of his brothers form laying down in the bed beside him. Instead he saw nothing, nothing but a neatly made bed. He sat up a little, blinking his eyes.

“Yukio?” His voice croaked, ruff and dry from lack of use. He coughed, trying again. “Yukio?” The only answer was the whisper of the trees, and the soft in and out breathing of Kuro. Sighing, Rin pushed the blankets down and off his body, pooling on the floor at his feet. He pulled himself up, stretching his arms for a moment, before walking to the door and into the dark hallway.

It didn't take long for Rin to find his younger brother. He had a light on, resting in a chair in the kitchen. His knees where pulled up to his chest, arms wrapped tightly around them as if he let go, they'd fall off. He wore his white shirt, gray sweat pants, his normal pajamas. If Rin hadn't seen his hair he might have mistaken Yukio for someone who had just been sleeping. His hair was neat, almost as neat as the younger boys bed, like he was ready to go outside and work. Along with that, another sign that he hadn't been sleeping was the bags under his eyes.

Yukio stayed unmoving as Rin walked into the room, his step careful and deliberate. Yukio's eyes never wavered from their fixation on the table in front of him as Rin pulled up a chair and sat beside his brother. They sat like that, in total silence, but for the wind and their breathing, for quite sometime. Rin lost count of how many minutes they sat there, and then he lost how many hours. Finally, Rin looked over to his brother, eyes full of worry and concern.

“Yukio...” It was almost a whisper, like he was unwilling to break the silence that lay thick and heavy around the two of them.

And then Yukio spoke. It was quiet, sad, and very broken. It sounded as if someone had removed all that made Yukio, Yukio, and left the empty husk of his skin. “I'm afraid, Rin.” He let out a shaky laugh, thinking, _It's been a long time since I've said that_. “Afraid that if I close my eyes, just for a moment, I'll see it again. No, I'm afraid because I know that I will see it again. All over, but this time, it wont end with us winning. It will end with something horrible, like-” Here, his voice cracked, and Rin noticed with a twinge of pain in his heart that his brother was crying. Yukio cleared his throat. 

“Like, me killing you. And I can't, I just, I  _can't_ do it, Rin. I can't see myself  _killing_ you. Ripping through your skin like it was paper and laughing like I'd been told the funniest joke in the world. I can't – won't, I don't even know anymore – sleep, no matter how tired I get.” Rin could feel it, all through his body, as something important inside him shattered. It hurt him, to see his brother, the once Paladin, the strong exorcist, so weak and defeated. It made him feel as if it was his fault Yukio was hurting, and his fault for not making him feel better. His eyes burned as he watched his brother take a slow, pained breath, like it was an effort to breathe. 

“Come on,” Rin said, standing. He placed an arm around his brothers shoulders. “lets lie down. You don't have to sleep, but you need to at least rest.” He smiled down at his brother, hopefully. After a moment, Yukio smiled back, and as he did so, he wondered it it looked as broken and fake as it felt.

“Sure.”

 


End file.
